


No more Empty Sheets

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, M/M, and this takes place after a fic I am working on, basically Atem is pulled from the afterlife, by evil scientists, good morning blow jobs, he met Yuusei and they fell in love in the other fic, this is just a quiet moment between them and Atem's thought on things, this takes place after the end of 5DS, which hasn't been uploaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Atem wakes early in the morning, his musing are interrupted by Yuusei.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I am working on a fic with Atem/Yuusei as the main pairing. only it's multi chaptered and this takes place after that one. I've YET to upload any of it. So just ignore the back story. it's mostly explained in the beginning of this one, but honestly, this is just an excuse for smut.

No more Empty Sheets  
Summary - After uncovering his memories, Atem finds himself stuck in the world of Yuusei and Team 5DS. He misses Yuugi and the others, but he finds himself in Yuusei’s bed, in Yuusei’s arms, and he can’t rightly tear himself away from that.

*takes place after “We came so far, only to end it here” which has yet to be fully written*

~*~

Atem watches the first rays of the sun come through their south facing window; Yuusei snores lightly at Atem’s side. Head on the other’s shoulder and an arm around Atem’s middle. The blankets are crushed about their waists. It’s much too hot to sleep with all of the covers. Atem plans on folding some into the closet until winter.

He had escaped in Winter; that place. Could be a year since he escaped and was found - more like run over - by Yuusei? the date was correct. At the very least. And here he is. With a different Partner but one all the same. Alone. Yuusei’s friends had taken off. Crow, Jack and Akiza to become pro-duelists. Leo and Luna had also left the city. But for other reasons entirely.

Atem saw them off at the garage, the whole of the team going for one last ride. He waited for Yuusei to come back. They spent the afternoon alone. Even Bruno had left. Atem felt that he knew that feeling very well. Alone. That was the word for it. He didn’t want Yuusei to be alone.

He didn’t want Yuusei to go home to an empty garage, or empty sheets. Or an empty kitchen, or an empty couch. Ate missed Yuugi, and Joey, Tristan and Tea. And their other friends. He felt that Yuusei would miss his as much as Atem.

And since there was no way back to the dimension he’d been pulled from; even though his friends had let him go in the end. Atem didn’t want to go back. He had found a place here, with Yuusei. And he didn’t want it to be empty.

Yuusei nuzzled his nose into Atem’s neck. Distracting him from his thoughts; “another sleepless night for you?” Yuusei asked. Yawning.

“Sorry.” Atem replied.

“it’s fine, we haven’t anything to do today anyway.” Yuusei says gently. He’s always gentle with Atem.

“True.” Atem smiled slightly. “What do you want to do?”

“i can think of a few things.” Yuusei winked teasingly up at Atem. Then began to shimmy down the bed. Atem watched him for two nano-seconds before he understood what Yuusei was doing. Well, pulling Atem’s shorts down to get to his semi-hard cock was mostly the hint.

Yuusei licks up and down; his tongue swipes at warm skin. Atem groans. He knows he can’t push for more, Yuusei will be ready when he wants to be. Atem happily waits it out. Just enjoying the feeling of Yuusei sucking on him. Licking at his balls a bit. He’s smooth down there. He’d never been able to kick the habit of shaving everything but his head. Yuusei rather liked the smooth skin.

Atem lets out the tiniest of grunts when Yuusei gobbles him down whole. Deep throating Atem’s now blood-filled cock. Atem grips the sheets. They’ll need to be changed today, at some point. Yuusei hummed around the flesh in his mouth. Trying to get something more out of Atem. He gasps for breath. Doing his best not to move his hips.

Yuusei pulled up, then goes back down. He does this a few times. It gains him some breathy whines and calls of his name. Not exactly urging him to proceed; not exactly not asking for more though. Yuusei cups his tongue around the bottom of side of Atem’s cock. Working his throat to tease him more.

Atem lies there, begging but also praising and thanking Yuusei. It’s an odd quark but Yuusei doesn’t mind it. Being thanked for this treatment mid blowjob actually makes him feel generous. Either way, it works for them. Yuusei sucks on him hard. It’s time to give Atem the release he’s been waiting for so patiently.

Atem comes when he least expects it. It’s hard, and Yuusei swallows it all. When he releases Atem’s now deflated cock; he crawls back up in order to kiss Atem properly.

“Good morning, doll.” Yuusei teases in a whisper.

“Good morning to you too.” Atem smiled. Licked at his lips, tasting himself there.

“You alright?” Yuusei asked.

“No more empty sheets.” Atem says.

“What?”

“I’m not going to leave you, I want to stay here, and make sure you don’t come home to empty sheets.” Atem said seriously. Garnet eyes looking into blue.

Yuusei smiled, a bit sadly, then pecked a kiss to the tip of Atem’s nose; “Thanks. I want you to stay too.”

“Alright, I’m staying. now, do we have bacon?”


	2. Filling Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem goes card shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be a series of domestic things for my fic. Remember this isn't technically a sequel but it takes placed after a fic that hasn't been uploaded yet. That'll explain a lot. But for the moment, it's not important. Just know that Atem is back from the "dead". he and Yuusei are lovers. And Atem is getting used to living in New Domino City.

The coffee pott perculated quietly on the counter; Atem stood by it, watching the emptyness of the garage. Yuusei had been called away for something by the Director. The little Clown didn’t seem all that trustworthy. Atem had wanted to go with him. He’d never actually been alone-alone. 

 

Alone-alone is a completly different feeling to just alone; he mused. Alone-alone meant that he could do anything he wanted. He didn’t have to wait for Yuusei. He could clean their home, he could go shopping. He’d just gotten himself a small job at a near-by dueling school. It was a cute out-of-the-back-yard type of deal. 

 

It paid well for what it was and the kids seemed to like him. They jokingly called him; “The King of Games” - and for the first time since he’d arrived, he saw a picture of Yuugi. He was standing by Pegasus with a huge trophy. Atem didn’t remember that. It had to be Yuugi’s first competition after their Last Duel. 

 

Yuugi is the true King of Games as far as Atem is concered. He told the kids as much. They still called him that because of his hair. Well, he used to be. Yuugi was never a snob about titles though. He couldn’t care less about it. Still, Atem holds it in high reguard. Being an ancient Pharaoh does that to people, he assumed. 

 

This led his thoughts to his deck. His cards are borrowed. They don’t feel right when he connects to them. Oh they work well enough and he’s been able to teach the kids techniques. Yuusei has taught him Synchro summoning. But he is without a permament deck. 

 

It’s galling to say the least. 

 

Well, he needed to do something, their bills were paid and they had food. Yuusei has been encouraging  - read that “bugging “ - him to get a deck and try to rebuild the one he used to play. That was hard to do, the cards he liked were classic. Which meant they were “rare” now and some weren’t allowed in the game any more. 

 

He’d have to look for new cards. 

 

Well, this would be fun. He decided. He hasn’t built an actual deck in a long time. Prefering to let the others duel for him. now, he’ll take the gauntlet back up - so to say. 

 

~*~

 

The card shop boasts everything from the newest card packs to retro style cards. Atem starts his search off with a structure deck. There are several to pick from. But, a familiar face calls for his attention. On the box is Mahad. The art for the Dark Magician has changed but the eyes, nose and mouth are the same. 

 

The Synchro Summon magician deck also holds the Synchro Dark magician Girl. Atem doesn’t need to know more. he buys several power packs to make up the card count and pays for his purches. Yuusei made him a dueling disk, so he doesn’t need one of those. 

 

~*~

 

Yuusei parks his d-wheeler in the garage; the garage was empty. Yuusei was almost sad he didn’t see Atem right away, but at the same time, it was good that Atem got out and about Domino City. He was trying to encourage Atem’s independance. Atem could be hard-headed when he wanted to be. But most of the time he went with whatever Yuusei wanted. Which at times was fine, but at others…..not so much. 

 

“I now Synchro Summon the Dark Magician!” there’s a flash in the back yard and a scattering of clapping. Yuusei grins, no whe knows where his lover is. He walks out the back door to find a gallery of kids and Atem. They’re dueling with their Disks. And the Dark Magician has taken the field. Yuusei leans against the door jam. It’s not a comfortable position but he doesn’t want to distract Atem. 

 

“Oh WOW!” the kid playing Atem couldn’t help but be impressed. 

 

“And now, I’m going to finish you off.” Atem said. The kid couldn’t be more than happy to take the attack. He was down to a hundred life points. Yuusei suspects Atem is testing his deck out. It doesn’t seem like a duel where anyone is supposed to win. 

 

After the kids gather around him wanting to see the card. Atem lets them. They respect him so much, Yuusei is glad to see. Atem finally gets his card back. 

 

“Okay, its time to go home.” Atem said, glancing at the clock stationed in the back yard, then, he met glances with Yuusei. He smiled, a genuine, happy smile. 

 

“You went card shopping?” Yuusei asked. 

 

“Yes.” Atem nodded. He had to wade through the kids to get to Yuusei. They pecked each other on the lips. Much to the gall of some of the kids. The others sighing. They all giggled. 

 

“Atem and Yuusei sitting in a tree!” they sang. “K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” 

 

“Okay you delinquents, off home you go.” Yuusei moved out of the way so that the group could pass him into the garage. “Walk home together alright?” 

 

“Sure thing, Yuusei!” several of the older kids yelled back. It was common for the older kids to take the younger kids home. Then walk with each other. 

 

Once they were gone, laughter echoing in the distance. Yuusei grabbed Atem’s wrist and pulled him closer; “Want to show me your deck?” Yuusei’s voice is deep and promising. Atem, who’s a bit shorter, has to roll to his tip toes to reach Yuusei properly. 

 

“Sure.” Atem replied. 

 

“Bedroom?” Yuusei asked. 

 

“The sheets need changing anyway.” Atem winked. 

 

Yuusei laughed, then kissed Atem. The bedroom was a good idea right at that moment.


End file.
